Anti-DRM-Campaign
Digital Restrictions Management (DRM) is a technology that affects all users of computers, media players, mobile phones and other devices. "'Your devices don't trust you!' is the basic message of DRM. In fact they trust you so little that they will not even tell you that they put you under surveillance," says Joachim Jakobs, FSFE's media coordinator. http://mail.fsfeurope.org/pipermail/press-release/2006q4/000157.html “If consumers even know there's a DRM, what it is, and how it works, we've already failed,” says Peter Lee, an executive at Disney. http://www.economist.com/displaystory.cfm?story_id=4342418 "DRM technologies are based on the principle that a third party has more influence over your devices than you, and that their interests will override yours when they come in conflict. That is even true where your interest is perfectly legitimate and legal, and possibly also for your own data," explains Georg Greve, FSFE's president. http://mail.fsfeurope.org/pipermail/press-release/2006q4/000157.html "the problem with restriction systems is that they require your computer to be under control of somebody other than you. In order to implement it up at layer seven, something that they want to achieve, we could argue what they are trying to achieve at layer seven is a good thing or a bad thing or it should be allowed or it shouldn't be allowed. My problem is that if they are gonna lock you down way back down layer zero inside the kernel inorder to achieve an effect at layer seven, you know what they are going to accomplish, a zillion unintented consequences or at any rate irrelevant consequences." - explains Eben Moglen, professor of law and history of law at Columbia University, serves pro bono as General Counsel for the Free Software Foundation, and is the Chairman of Software Freedom Law Center http://fci.wikia.com/wiki/Videos/Transcripts/ho-license_drm.mp4 This page co-ordinates Indian DRM Elimination Campaign, to educate the consumers about the evils of DRM and initiate public debate on the same. Act Against Proposed Amendments for DRM in Indian Copyright Law Orkut Communities Join these communities and invite your friends to join. * Defective By Design * Bad Vista * GPLv3 DRM Elimination Crew DRM Elimination Crew are determined to study the effects of DRM and educate the public. So if you wanna join this campaign, just sign your name below. Also don't forget to write something about you and your contact details, so that we can contact you when we have updates about the campaign, in your user page, if it doesn't exist already (ie, if your name is shown in red). Note that the list is ordered alphabetically. # Anish Bhaskaran # Anitha P # Anivar Aravind # Anson Antony # Antony F.M. # Chinnu.K # CK Raju # Debarshi Ray # Dinil Mon Divakaran # Dhanagopal R # Easwar Hariharan # Gaurav Chaturvedi # Hiran Venugopalan # Jai Nayak # Jinesh K.J # Maxin B. John # Mobin M # Nikhil N # Peeyush.K.P. # Pramode C.E # Pramod P # Praveen A # Riyaz Usman # Santhosh Thottingal # Sathyajit B # Shrikant Gaikwad # Sreejith N # Sreerenj B # S.Theyagarajan # Sujith H # Sumod Mohan K # Sunanda Williams # Tennyson Varghese # Thejesh GN # Varadarajan.V # Vihan Pandey # Vikram Vincent # Vivek T.V. # Madhusudan.C.S Actions * An Open Letter to Steve Jobs Links * Defective By Design Campaign by FSF * DRM.info by FSF Europe and other organisations * Bad Vista Campaign by FSF * EFF's Frequently Awkward Questions for the Entertainment Industry * Stop DRM Now * Digital Freedom - Freedom of sights and sounds * GPLv3 process Articles * BBC documentary on Audio DRM * BBC documentary on Video DRM * Who Controls Your Television? * EU Commissioner criticizes iPod-iTunes tie-in * Lessons in Negotiations - The iCon - by Gopal V on Steve Job's article * Music wants to be free (Reply to Steve Jobs article below) by Economist * Thoughts on Music - Steve Jobs * Music Companies Mull Ditching DRM * A Cost Analysis of Windows Vista Content Protection * Fight DRM While There's Still Time * Don't read this article * DRM, Vista and your rights Videos * A movie on Treacherous Computing (mistakenly called Trusted Computing) * A panel discussion on DRM at Holland Open in which Eben Moglen is also present